TGR - S1 E1: The Origin
by JrNitro24
Summary: TGR: The Grim Resistance - This is the story of a post-apocalyptic Endsville 5 years after the world's ruler, Mandy, took over. Billy created a Resistance band consisting of all the survivors. This is only the beginning of a long journey to freedom! Rated M for Mature Language
1. Chapter 1

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E1: The Origin (Chapter 1)

* * *

 _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE GRIM ADVENTURES OF BILLY & MANDY. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MAXWELL ATOMS AND CARTOON NETWORK._

* * *

One day, a report on the news claimed that there was a dark crystal right underneath Endsville. This crystal contained so much power, it wasn't funny. The crystal was being heavily guarded by two big, tall men that looked like Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

They were unable to stop Mandy. She got a hold of the crystal and within seconds, the entire surface was wiped out. Everything was gone. Mandy had taken over the world. No one survived… Or so she thought.

I managed to survive and round up the others in an underground base. Together, we formed a Resistance to put an end to Mandy's conquest. Members included Grim, Irwin, Harold, Philip, Hoss Delgado, General Skarr, Pud'n, Jeff, and even Sperg. I am their leader: Billy. Five years have passed since Mandy took over the world. We won't stop until justice is served!

* * *

 _HEY GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. THIS IS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE A FULL-PLEDGED SERIES. IF YOU WANT UPDATES, CHECK OUT MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL: JRNITRO24. I WILL GIVE YOU UPDATES ON CHAPTER RELEASES, AS WELL AS SOME SNEAK PEEKS AT FUTURE EPISODES. THIS SERIES WILL BE COMPLETELY POSTED RIGHT HERE ON FANFICTION. SO, IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANNA READ MORE, BE SURE TO FOLLOW MY PROFILE, AND SUBSCRIBE TO MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL AS WELL. EACH EPISODE WILL BE BETWEEN 2-3 CHAPTERS. SO, HERE IS THE NEXT ONE._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E1: The Origin (Chapter 2)

* * *

 _JUST TO CLARIFY, BILLY IS NO LONGER NARRATING THIS. THAT WAS ONLY FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER TO BETTER EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON._

* * *

Now, everybody was dressed like you'd expect them to be; Fighter gloves, ripped jeans, half-ass sneakers, that sorta thing. Grim wore his usual robe. After Mandy took over the world, his scythe was taken away from him.

As for the evil empress herself, she had a black dress that went down to her knees, a cape that extended at least six feet, high heels that she can run in if need be, and a dematerializing weapon. If it were to hit someone, they would get ripped right out of existence. Only their soul would remain. Mandy still had her devil horn locks and black headband. And no, she's not a giant worm. As she she was staring out her window, in came another figure. He was her head commander. His name was Vincent. He had white pants, white shoes, a white suit, a scar in his left eye (kinda like Skarr's), and short hair. He started speaking.

 **Vincent:** Empress, I heard word that the Resistance might be somewhere on the surface.

 **Mandy:** Keep your men on high alert, Vincent. We don't wanna relive what happened to Stanley.

 **Vincent:** Believe me. That is a memory we all wanna forget.

 **Mandy:** Get your men ready!

 **Vincent:** Right away, Empress!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Resistance base…

* * *

 **Billy:** Okay, we need to find a way into that base in order to locate and dispose of that crystal. The only way we'll be able to pull that off is with a distraction.

 **Grim:** How? You know Mandy can't get distracted!

 **Billy:** Not unless we can get her attention. That's where Hoss and Mr. Skarr come in. Dad, Pud'n, Jeff, Sperg, stay here and keep a lookout for us.

 **Harold:** You got it, son!

 **Billy:** Grim, Irwin, you're with me. It's time to commence "Operation: Backdoor!"

* * *

 _HOW WILL MANDY'S EMPIRE REACT TO WHAT THE RESISTANCE HAS PLANNED? READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Grim Resistance**

S1 | E1: The Origin (Chapter 3)

* * *

"Operation: Backdoor" was put into motion. Mandy was well prepared.

 **Mandy:** Vincent, send out your troops!

 **Vincent:** Yes, Empress. You heard her, men! GO! GO! GO!

The Resistance were in position to initiate "Operation: Backdoor" with Skarr and Hoss creating the diversion. It worked mostly, enough for Billy, Grim, and Irwin to sneak around.

 **Billy:** Alright. Now we have to wait for Hoss and Mr. Skarr to give us the signal.

 **Grim:** What's taking them so long anyway?

 **Billy:** I don't know. **-Turns to radio-** Guys, what going on out there?

 **Hoss:** Sorry, boss. They got us pinned down. Give us a few minutes.

 **Billy:** Well, I guess "Operation: Backdoor" is put on hold for now.

 **Grim:** Great. This is what happens when you decide to take charge.

 **Billy:** What makes you think you would've been a better leader?

 **Grim:** Um…

 **Billy:** I rest my case.

They waited for 7 and a half minutes.

 **Irwin:** THIS IS TAKING TOO LONG!

 **Billy:** Irwin, what are you doing?

Irwin peeks out and makes a run for the back entrance, all the while removing his radio.

 **Billy:** Irwin? IRWIN?! ... Hoss, Skarr, get outta there and return to base! Come on, Grim.

 **Grim:** What about Irwin?

 **Billy:** He's on his own now.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

 **Mandy:** Vincent, get your troops. I'm going outback.

 **Vincent:** Roger that, Empress. All units: Return to base! Repeat: Return to base!

 **Kyle:** What? But we got them on their hands and knees!

 **Vincent:** Do NOT disobey my orders!

 **Kyle:** Yes, sir. C'mon!

At the backdoor, Mandy opens it, and finds an unpleasant surprise.

 **Mandy:** Jesus Christ, can't you bastards stay dead?

* * *

Back at the Resistance base…

* * *

 **Billy:** What's going on out there?

They were watching the events on-screen.

 **Irwin:** Mandy, I don't wanna do this anymore, yo. I'm tired of fighting. All of this is unnecessary. I want you to end it all, so we can have our old lives again. Please, Mandy! End everything!

 **Mandy:** Well… Okay. I'll end it. **-She pulls out her gun-** After all, we are friends.

 **Irwin:** What?

 **Mandy:** You wanted me to end it all. So, I am. See you in Hell.

BANG! She shot Irwin and he disintegrated into nothingness. All that was left of him was his soul as it drifted up.

 **Mandy:** Hey, nerdo! Hell is that way!

She pointed down, and the soul proceeded downward to Hell. Mandy looked at the camera above her. It was from the Resistance.

 **Mandy:** Take a good look, Billy! Soon, this will be you, and the rest of your Resistance nuisances!

 **Billy:** You're wrong! We will end your reign! Just you wait!

 **Mandy:** Oh, that'll be the day! **-She shoots the camera-**

 **Billy:** Men, we may have lost a faithful comrade, but this will not stop us from our goal. As long as I'm kicking, the Resistance will never die! We WILL find a way to overthrow Mandy, no matter what it takes!

* * *

 **END OF EPISODE ONE**

* * *

 _WELL, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST EPISODE OF A LONG JOURNEY THAT WE GOT AHEAD OF US. MAKE SURE TO FOLLOW ME TO STAY UP TO DATE WITH THE SERIES. FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED. ALSO JUST TO WARN YOU, THERE WILL BE A LOT OF INSTANCES WHERE THEY WILL ACT OOC, BUT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY ONCE THEY HAPPEN. ANYWAY, THANKS FOR READING!_

* * *

 **NEXT EPISODE TITLED…**

Cool Off


End file.
